


A Well-Lit Xmas

by D_cassidy



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ace character, Christmas, M/M, Nonsexual DDLB, ddlb, engi - Freeform, fire child is cozy, headcannon for pyros name, masked character description, mlm, nonsexual daddy, nonsexual pyro, pyro is a demiboy in this story that’s why the pronouns switch so much don’t @ me, pyro is an ace nb baby leave them alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_cassidy/pseuds/D_cassidy
Summary: IN THIS STORY, AND MY INTERPRETATION, PYRO IS A DEMI-BOY/NON-BINARY PERSON WHO USES HE/THEY PRONOUNS (THOUGH I MUCH PREFER THEY FOR THEM)THIS STORY CONTAINS A NON-SEXUAL DDLB MLM RELATIONSHIP, SHUT UP, IT'S CUTE, IT'S CONSENSUAL, IT'S FINE.-----------Pyro and Engineer have a nice little post-party Christmas Tradition away from the team.





	A Well-Lit Xmas

"Alr'aight, Pyro, why don't you get ready for story time and I'll go get you some extra cookies?" Engineer offered.

Pyro nodded, with an affirming "mmphh!" So Engi left the room, closing the door almost completely, except for a small crack. Pyro began to put things in order, the way things always were for Christmas. After the Team's Christmas party, he and Engi would have their own Christmas tradition.

While nothing was 'official' about Pyro and Engineer's 'relationship', it was definitely more than 'like brothers'. It was somewhat of a 'care-taker' and 'care-taker-y' relationship, but love was there. Neither were particularly interested in sex. Pyro wasn't even fully informed on the concept. Nonetheless, their relationship was good.

Pyro stepped into, and zipped up his penguin pajama onesie that Demo had gotten him for Christmas that night. They adored it. He next assembled a nest of pillows and stuffed animals on his bed, perfect for a cold night like this one. He turned out the light and switched on a nightlight next to his bed. It had a custom cut shade that Engi had given them for Christmas last year, so it made cut outs of fire and unicorns on the walls and ceiling. They smiled to themselves and was just about to get into their nest when Engi walked back in.

"Now, what are you doing in that fire suit, boy?" he asked, grinning and shaking his head. "You're gonna burn up in that AND a onesie, AND blankets. Plus, how 'you meant to eat these here cookies with that mask on yer face?" Pyro cocked his head slightly and pointed at the still slightly cracked door, making a small huffing noise. Engi looked back at the door and understood, shutting the door quietly. "I see. That Better? No one here but me, Sugarplum."

Engineer gave a kind smile and went to sit on his bed, placing the plate of cookies and a sippycup of milk on the nightstand between their beds, next to where the nightlight was set. Pyro nodded, now feeling secure, and took off his onesie, and began stripping his fire suit off. Despite all the layers and chub the suit added, Pyro was actually decently thin underneath. As he stepped out of his suit and boots, they revealed his underclothing, an oversized pair of polkadot boxer shorts and a baggy white tank top. Finally, they removed the mask. Out poured some fluffy, though sweaty, ginger hair. His face was soft, and very young for their age,save for the large scar across the right side of his face. He stepped back into his onesie and zipped up snuggling into his nest of plush.

"Well, don't you look just handsome, huh, Pyro?" Engi smiled and pet the soft hood of Pyro's pajamas. "You ready for A Christmas Carol, Sugar-Pie (or Py, 'cause that's cute as shit) ?"

Pyro nodded, but then remembered Engi much prefer they speak when their mask is off, so they quietly said "I'm ready."

"Alr'aight, well, let's get started. Now, Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial, was signed by the clergyman...."


End file.
